shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakota D. Jed
Dakota D. Jed is a wandering man who never had any intentions of going against the goverment yet failed because his hard time controlling his Devil Fruit powers which are too destructive for him to tame. Appearance Jed is a muscular man with black eyes and reddish orange hair thats slicked back, Some stubble around his mouth and on his chin, He has a few scars on his chest and naval. He wears a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armoured plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armoured waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Personality Jed is mostly laid back and carefree enjoying his time while relaxing, He is also warm hearted and cares for other people who are around him as he intends to stay away from them to try and not hurt them because of his Devil Fruits destructive powers. He has a strong will as no matter what faces his way he doesnt stop his journey across the world as well as making his dream of controlling his Devil Fruit powers come true. When Jed is in a fight he is serious and can be a very formidable opponent not just because of his Devil Fruit but also because of his own skills, Wouldnt underustimate an opponent even if it was a simple marine soldier, Jed can also be a brutal fighter to opponents to anger him too much to a level in which he will allow himself to lose control of his Devil Fruit power to defeat his opponent. Above all Jed is ready to do anything to be able to live his life without being a danger to anyone he would even carry a sea stone with him just that he could be able to feel something. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jed is a master unarmed combatant it being his main skill even without his Devil Fruit powers he can still be a formidable foe, He can fight a high ranking marine with only using one arm and not moving from his spot at all. His unarmed combat is great to a degree that he would be able to take on several enemies without moving from his spot and even using one arm instead of both. Physical Strength Jed's strength is beyond that of an ordinary human as his strength could possible rival that of Vice Admiral Garp yet its uknown if he could because the two have never clashed nor met, Jed can literaly tear apart a steel door with not alot of effort, He can lift about three horses on his back and carry them around for about half a day. The most amazing thing about Jed's strength is that it can be used to stop his Devil Fruit powers as his own strength makes his fruit stronger so he can use his strength to try and stop his fruit's powers for a while. Agility Despite having more strength than speed, Jed can still very well dodge most attacks heading towards him, And even if he doesnt dodge the attack i doesnt matter for him alot because he is incredibly durable not showing a single scratch on him nor bleeding. Endurance Jed's strength is incredibly high to a level in which he can whistant an effect of a sea stone for as long as he needs to when he doesnt want to destroy anything that shows an incredible level of endurance, He also apears to be extremely durable for not apearing damaged nor bleeding from a powerfull attack even if its from a battleship cannon Jed would still apear unharmed from the attack. Weapons Even though Jed doenst use any weapons he has a ring on his index finger that "ate" the Bunkai Bunkai no Mi, Jed is somewhat able of using the Devil Fruits abilities through the ring either his ring has or doesnt have its own mind is currently unknown yet Jed calls his ring Ringo Devil Fruit For further information: Kurasshu Kurasshu no Mi, 'Bunkai Bunkai no Mi '(Eaten by Ringo) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Major Battles None Yet Trivia Jed's apearance is based on Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail It is ironic that Jed named his ring Ringo cause even though it is ring only with an 'O' at the end, Ringo means "Apple" in japanese Category:Human Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist